


Toes in the Sand

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Day, Gang's all here - Freeform, Gen, M/M, No Plot, SHEITH - Freeform, just fluff, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Laying on the beach with a piña colada in hand was not somewhere Keith ever expected to be.





	Toes in the Sand

Laying on the beach with a piña colada in hand was not somewhere Keith ever expected to be. It's not like he's ever been opposed to chilled fruity drinks, or sparkling warm water, or fun – regardless of what Lance claims – it just hasn't ever come up on his radar.

Growing up in a desert didn't help to fuel any tropical fantasies he might've had either. The only vacations he had taken were trips into the wilderness with his pop when they would go stargazing for a weekend.

There is a little pang in his chest at the thought, and Keith wonders what his pop would have thought about his new family, about Shiro. It should be enough to have his mom back in his life, even if it's a little sporadic with her presence still needed elsewhere, but it's one of those little hurts he keeps so he doesn't forget him.

But that can't be changed, so he focuses on where they are now, enjoying their peacetime rewards before they get shoved back into the mountains of paperwork that come with saving the universe. Lance had taken it upon himself to organize the trip to Varadero Beach where they'd been promptly suffocated in hugs by his mother and stuffed within an inch of their lives. His little cousins had chattered unceasingly since they arrived asking all sorts of questions filled with explosions and whooshing, it was a little bit of normalcy that he didn't realize how much he appreciated. Especially when Marco's oldest kid told Keith he's his favorite Paladin and Lance had nearly turned purple.

All in all, he can think of much worse ways to spend their vacation than a few days doing absolutely nothing on a beautiful beach.

From his spot under the big umbrella Keith takes another long pull of his drink, pulling his shades down to survey his team. Pidge and Hunk are teaming up against Coran in some elaborate sand castle building competition. He's pretty sure they're all cheating, Hunk definitely fortified his sand with food goo earlier, Coran's castle seems to be building itself somehow, and Pidge is Pidge. Their smug voices float over to him going on about contemporary architecture versus gothic and whether or not it's fair to use castle plans from alien civilizations that not all of them have met.

Lance and Allura are supposed to be judging probably, but from the dumb look on Lance's face and the way Allura is toeing the sand he's pretty sure those two are going to be taking some long walks later. They have been making tentative eyes at each other for nearly this entire year after they'd all been flung from orbit at high velocity.

Unlike Hunk, who lost after thinking Lance would wake up with a love confession, Keith is still in the betting pool that the rest of them have going. His money is on Allura having to make the first move after getting tired of Lance's newfound respect for personal space. Taking another slow pull of his drink and watching Lance blush and look at his feet he's pretty sure the money is as good as his.

And then there's Shiro. His north star, his best friend, his lover...

Adonis himself is currently face down about a foot away, dozing with a little smile while Kosmo licks sand off his calves. Every once in a while he tips his head up just enough to squint one eye and grope around blindly with his lips until he finds the straw to his own fruity concoction. It's sickeningly cute and Keith can't help the silly smile on his face as he watches his world humming in contentment and snuggling his head back into the towel he's using as a pillow.

He's also a little jealous of that straw.

Not that he isn't in that position pretty frequently, some exasperated shoving from their team and a very blunt mother made them figure their shit out pretty quickly, apparently almost dying and trying to pretend you're cool being bros afterwards isn't kosher. When Krolia wandered into the mess hall one morning and loudly asked when they planned to make their mating bond official since there is a lack of pressing danger Keith had contemplated launching himself into space. Fortunately Shiro had just shrugged with a little smile and offered up a sheepish, “Spring?” while nudging Keith with his knee.

And Spring it had been. Just a quiet wedding in the desert under the stars with Allura officiating and their newfound family as their witnesses. Keith always laughs when people ask if he felt weird skipping the whole dating phase, but he guesses most people haven't had to watch the love of their life almost die repeatedly or live in a single cargo hold together for weeks. It's not like they needed to have the nervous getting to know you phase, and they've already seen all of each other's terrible habits.

No, Keith wouldn't change a single thing about how they got here if it means he can lay here admiring the golden skin of his husband next to his favorite fluffy boy.

Rolling over onto his side, Keith drapes an arm across Shiro's waist to scritch at Kosmo's ears, earning a push into the touch and appreciative snuffle before the wolf continues his sand licking mission on the bottom of Shiro's foot.

Keith bites back a grin while his brick house of a husband gives a snorting giggle and starts squirming away sleepily, curling into Keith while fluttering the ankle to ward off the slobbering. A stern look from Keith has Kosmo giving one last slurp and blinking over to the lovebirds - judging by Lance's sudden squawk. Shiro settles back down with a sigh, wrapping his big arm around Keith and nuzzling into his neck.

Humming happily back at him, Keith presses his nose into Shiro's hair and plants a soft kiss behind his ear, feeling the arm around him tighten further in response.

No, this might not have been where Keith imagined ending up in life, but hearing the laughter of his family floating on the breeze and watching the sun glint off Shiro's wedding band... he can't say there's anywhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
